


So fever...

by olgap_k



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era sólo un juego, lo malo era que ya nadie llevaba la cuenta de dicho juego, y ambos se lo tomaban demasiado en serio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So fever...

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic para Archange, anticipado porque la próxima semana será un caos laboral para mí.

_Esta noche, tengo fiebre... no es suficiente._

Era un juego, peligroso y adictivo, pero simplemente un juego, al que le daba demasiada importancia y terminaba haciéndolo dependiente de una persona que no debería tener tanto espacio en su vida, pero era algo en lo que sus hormonas y sus neuronas no terminaban en ponerse de acuerdo y terminaba ganando la calentura que se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, como si se la hubiesen inyectado en las mismas venas y circulara en sus venas, por todo su torrente sanguíneo.

Demasiado sencillo delegar toda la culpa a aquella botella de vino que estaba terminándose junto a aquella persona.

En cuestiones de lógica, salía perdiendo por mucho, porque no permitía a su cerebro siquiera diseccionar sus pensamientos. Se lanzaba un clavado y se bañaba en las decisiones irresponsables que tomaba, una tras otra, tenía una colección de errores de los que estaba tan orgulloso que debería ser vergonzoso.

Lanzó una risa fuerte, se rió de cuerpo completo.

Empezaba a marearse un poco, a ver borroso.

Emociones suprimidas, sentimiento que no debía sentir, aquel cosquilleo que empezaba desde la punta de sus dedos y se esparcia por todo su cuerpo y le hacía sentir efervescente, burbujeante, con ganas de continuarse riendo.

Con ojos grandes y llenos de un entusiasmo que se reflejaba en ellos, empezaba a perder el sentido de la realidad, todo estaba distorsionado, como si estuviera viendo todo a través de un cristal empañado o un cristal con gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre él. Podía distinguir siluetas y formas, pero había un maravilloso anonimato en todo.

Pese a la familiaridad de la otra persona, del aroma conocido y bien recibido.

Estaba a punto de dejarse caer en un remolino confuso pero placentero, algo que le haría perder la razón... Después de pensarlo, lanzó otra carcajada que hizo que la atención de aquella otra persona se centrara por completo en él, en la forma tan única que tenía de no verse ridículo a pesar de estar tan ebrio y riéndose como loco en aquel sillón.

Bill se alejó un poco, cuando vio que su interlocutor se inclinaba hacia él. Estaba ebrio, un poco desubicado, pero lo suficientemente consciente como para mantener ciertas actitudes. Que él también lo quisiera no significaba que iba a entregárselo tan rápido.

Se levantó de repente, sintiendo la necesidad de evacuar de su cuerpo un poco de tanto alcohol consumido. Caminando casi como un venado recien nacido, con piernas un poco inestables y con la camisa llena de sudor. Cuando llegó al baño, cerró con seguro tras él, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, se lavó las manos y luego la cara, echándose agua fría, para apartar un poco esa neblina que el alcohol hacía caer sobre sus ojos, que los desenfocaba un poco, lo suficiente como para explicarse porqué de nueva cuenta terminaba en una cama que no era la suya.

—Tranquilo —se dijo a sí mismo y se volvió a echar agua en la cara, porque era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Cuando salió no le sorprendió ver a Tom de pie frente a él, esperándole, apoyándose en la pared y observando su teléfono. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras Bill, apartó los ojos de la pequeña pantalla de su móvil, hizo contacto visual con el otro y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalándole la puerta.

Un poco más consciente, menos consumido por la bruma del alcohol, y ardiendo de pies a cabeza por la necesidad de restregarse contra Tom, se encogió de hombros pero siguió a Tom cuando empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida.

* * *

_Porque soy tu mal hábito..._

Era una mentira para él decir que no disfrutaba la forma en que parecía que Bill era atraído a él como una polilla al fuego. El peligro era algo que encendía un fuego en los ojos color avellana de su compañero.

Todo había iniciado como un juego bastante entretenido.

Ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de las veces que ambos habían ganado y perdido. Suponía que podía marcar una victoria más para Bill en ese momento, porque no dejaba de observarle, y la forma en que su cabello negro y lacio, largo, enmarcaba su rostro pálido.

No importaba lo ebrio que estuviera, seguía manteniendo cierta elegancia en sus movimientos, y tenía un talento natural para seguir siendo atractivo aún en sus peores momentos. Suponía que era uno de los motivos por los que él también seguía regresando, como atraído por una fuerza sobrenatural.

O eso se decía él, para tener una explicación del por qué no podía controlar sus hormonas y se buscaba a alguien más para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. Le gustaba la idea de que era Bill quien le buscaba y estaba acostumbrando a saciar algún instinto al estar con él, pero en ocasiones, cuando era honesto consigo mismo, se permitía decirse la verdad en la privacidad de sus pensamientos.

Tenían una especie de relación pasajera, una noche de placer seguida de varios días de evasión mutua, de ocultarse tras otras personas en los pasillos, de pretender ante muchas personas del trabajo que a pesar de llevar años trabajando en la misma oficina, sólo eran conocidos, y no había nada más entre ellos dos.

Un juego que había sido divertido al principio, porque les había hecho reír y había ocasionado varios encuentros entretenidos y placenteros en el baño de la oficina.

Estaban en una fiesta de la oficina, era diciembre y había frío afuera, y Bill se veía tan atractivo con su cabello oscuro y sus ojos delineados, haciéndolos verse casi felinos. Su ropa negra y el gorrito tejido que llevaba le daban un toque adorable a su belleza etérea. Quería poseerlo, así fuera sólo durante el momento del sexo, mientras se enredaban uno en el otro y se hacían sudar y gritar, mientras se apretaban fuerte.

Era eso lo que quería, y veía que el otro también estaba dispuesto. 

El frío y el alcohol serían una excelente excusa.

Se tomó el contenido de la copa de vino que le había servido la misma persona por la que estaba bebiendo tanto. A veces se preguntaba por qué los dos le daban tantas vueltas a un asunto que parecía tan sencillo, y después recordaba que había sido sencillo al principio, hasta el momento en que ambos empezaron a obsesionarse uno con el otro de una forma nada saludable.

Era lo malo de permitir que sentimientos se interpusieran en algo tan bueno... y al mismo tiempo, lo bueno de esto. Después de los arranques de celos de ambos cuando veían que mostraban interés en alguien más, el sexo se volvía frenético, desesperado, incluso un poco violento.

Una forma de dejar huella sin tener que cambiar el estatus de su relación.

Hacer sencillo algo que era tan complicado, y de la misma forma continuar complicándolo todo.

Habían hecho un nudo que estaban a punto de enredar un poco más. Tom era un experto en esto, conocía lo suficiente a Bill para saber que éste no se quedaba atrás, y que estaba dispuesto a muchas cosas con tal de no ser él quien saliera perdiendo.

Cuando vio que Bill se disculpaba para ir al baño, le dio un par de minutos antes de levantarse y seguirlo. Se apoyó en la pared, fuera del baño, y sacó su teléfono para redactar un breve mensaje a sus amigos, una despedida, una excusa a por qué de repente habían desaparecido.

“Bill no se siente muy bien, lo llevaré a su casa. Nos vemos el lunes en la oficina.”

* * *

No siempre era igual, pero el resultado final no variaba. Habían llegado en silencio al departamento de Tom, que era amplio y estaba completamente alfombrado, por eso en algún momento, sin pensárselo mucho, Bill se le tiró encima, empujando a Tom sobre el sillón y se subió sobre él, para desgarrarle la camisa, haciendo volar los botones por toda la sala, uno de ellos golpeó en la nariz a Tom y la risa de ambos pareció resonar por el departamento vacío.

Después hubo silencio y las miradas de ambos encontrándose para que luego fueran sus bocas quienes lo hicieran, un beso húmedo y prolongado, ruidoso y sensual, que entrelazaba sus lenguas y hacía que hilos de saliva los unieran cuando se separaron.

Era sorprendente lo hermoso que Bill parecía a contraluz, la luna redonda tras él, haciéndolo lucir más pálido, casi irreal.

Largo cabello negro, hasta los hombros, alborotado y suave, enmarcando un rostro hermoso, con ojos entrecerrados, concentrados en el hombre que estaba bajo él. Bajó hasta encontrarse de nuevo con Tom y le mordió el cuello, dejando su primera marca de la noche, una marca roja de dientes afilados, que luego lamió y succionó, hasta dejarla más intensa.

—¿Te despediste de alguien antes que fueras por mí? —quiso saber, mientras recorría con la punta de los dedos el abdomen marcado de Tom y después trazaba una línea con una de sus uñas, fuertemente.

El otro sólo soltó un gemido contenido, a medias, y asintió.

—Les envié un mensaje diciéndoles que te llevaría a casa porque no estabas bien.

Con el cabello negro ocultándole parcialmente el rostro, se veía misterioso, con la luz plateada de la luna dándole una tonalidad más pálida a su piel, luciendo casi celestial, como si hubiese descendido de la misma luna lejana a ser el juguete sexual de Tom.

Sonrió de lado, y lamió la mejilla de Tom, se dirigió a su oreja, donde también lamió y mordió, dejándola roja y sensible.

—Qué conveniente para ti —y se rió suavemente.

Después se apartó para permitir que un ataque de risa lo recorriera por completo, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Tom y se sacudió por completo por la risa, mientras él reía Tom no perdió el tiempo y se dedicó a maniobrar a un muy risueño Bill, para desvestirle el torso.

La camisa salió volando y quedó en el otro sillón, perpendicular al que ellos estaban.

Haciendo uso de bastante fuerza y del hecho que aunque sería su excusa, él no estaba tan borracho como Bill, quien y se veía bastante repuesto, logró cambiar de posiciones, colocándose entre las piernas de Bill, quien se dejó hacer.

Fue más fácil para él también desabotonar el pantalón de Bill, después de deshacerse del cinturón.

Sólo hundió la mano dentro de la ropa del otro, quien se detuvo de repente de su risa, cuando sintió una mano tocándole el miembro semi erecto, como le acariciaba al punto de hacer que toda su sangre viajara al sur. Estaba un poco mareado, con la barbilla llena de saliva y el cabello hecho nudos ya de tanto que se estaba moviendo sobre el sillón.

Tom era un experto en darle placer, y ya se conocían tan bien, todos los recovecos, puntos sensibles y demás. De modo que no fue difícil convertirlo en un ser gimiente y desesperado que se retorcía sobre su sitio, salivando aún más y casi convulsionándose del placer.

Cuando terminó su primer orgasmo, estaba laxo sobre el sillón, casi como muñeco de trapo, y empezó a resbalarse al suelo, donde terminó aterrizando con Tom cayendo sobre él, con un poco más de fineza, de modo que no terminó sacándole el aire.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, apartándole el cabello de la cara para poder inclinarse y besarle los labios rojos.

Era ese tipo de gestos que ambos les hacía perder la cabeza y cuestionarse a sí mismos, pero luego los borraban de la mente, cuando la calentura les recorría por completo, como haciendo explotar sus terminales nerviosas, de forma que todo se magnificaba.

Y vaya que Bill estaba hipersensible después de ese orgasmo.

Se apoyó en los codos para levantarse un poco y con ayuda de Tom consiguió mantenerse lo suficientemente firme para convertir ese beso en una especie de batalla.

Una batalla que Tom ganó cuando mordió el labio inferior de Bill hasta sacar sangre, que se bebió como desesperado.

Se separaron y Tom se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en el sillón, y Bill se dejó caer sobre él, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello enrojecido de Tom, y se dedicó a abrirle el pantalón y estimularlo al punto en que estuviera completamente erecto.

—Súbete al sofá —ordenó, no dando paso a negativas por parte del otro, lo vio como obedecía, y se arrodilló entre sus piernas separadas y se dedicó a lamer el sexo de Tom.

No era ajeno a la sensación del pene de Tom en su boca, lo había probado tantas veces que era familiar a su sabor, y al poder que le daba su lengua cuando lo recorría por completo, como si estuviera saboreando un helado en una tarde calurosa de verano.

De arriba abajo, concentrado, para después soplar un poco y hacer que Tom se estremeciera. Era una práctica sencilla y como Tom era lo suficiente grande como para ahogarlo si intentaba hacerse el experto y metérselo todo a la boca, no hacía eso, y sólo jugaba con la punta en el interior de su boca, presionándola contra su paladar y haciendo girar su lengua en la punta, bebiéndose lo que le daba.

Cuando Tom terminó, no fue en su boca, fue en su rostro, y en parte de su cabello.

—Eres un desgraciado —fue todo lo que dijo Bill, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

La risa del mayor fue agradable, y sólo por eso se rió el también, pese a saber que debía darse un largo baño, para borrarse esas huellas del cabello.

El mayor le levantó de los brazos y lo sentó sobre su regazo para besarle la cara y lamerle las huellas de su propia pasión.

Los ojos de Bill se cerraban en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Podemos posponer el resto para la mañana?

Tom le miró con cierto afecto, la forma en que sus ojos parecían no obedecerle y su cabello estaba húmedo y su boca roja por la mordida, y se veía tan hermoso.

No se sorprendía de lo hermoso que era pese a lo usado que estaba, ya estaba acostumbrándose a esa visión.

—Duerme, después terminaremos nuestro asunto pendiente.

Le besó la frente y lo acomodó en el sillón.

Era bastante cómodo, por lo que no pasaría mala noche.

Lo vio dormir durante unos instantes y después fue a la cocina para humedecer una franela y limpiarle el rostro y un poco el cabello, para facilitar su trabajo el día siguiente.

Al terminar, le besó de nueva cuenta la frente y se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y de inmediato reconoció el departamento en que se encontraba, no sería la primera vez que amanecía ahí. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, esperando encontrarlo tieso y se llevó la sopresa que lo habían limpiado e incluso le habían colocado un pantalón de un pijama viejo, que cuando se levantó, se le resbaló un poco, hasta dejar al descubierto el hueso de sus caderas.

Se dirigió a la cocina y como agradecimiento preparó café y un desayuno sencillo a Tom, y también aprovechó a comer él algo, antes de marcharse.

* * *

Cuando Tom salió, había una nota pegada en su taza de café.

“Nos vemos en la oficina. No olvides que tenemos un asunto pendiente.”

Sonriendo, se sirvió café y se sentó a comer su desayuno.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá les haya gustado :)


End file.
